


溺毙

by MelpomeneAndErato



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, nomin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneAndErato/pseuds/MelpomeneAndErato
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	溺毙

李帝努侧身靠到了池壁上，让因为准备上岸所以已经一手把泳帽摘掉了的女人从他前面过去。这时他感觉到后面有个出水口，于是他不动声色地往旁边移了一步。

他对来游泳其实并没有什么想法，只是这家酒店的无边泳池很有点名气，再加上他正好有时间。如果拿显微镜来或许能清楚地知道每公升水中有多少细菌、看似透明的水中混杂着多少不同人等的体液——还是不要继续想下去比较好。其实李帝努以前并不会想到这些，不知道是从什么时候开始变得不喜欢泳池。

提到泳池他脑海里闪回的依然是小时候和罗渽民一起去的那种，离家不算远的社区泳池。通常是夏天很热的时候才会开放，人也很多。直接从家里趿着拖鞋去就可以，出来之后两个人会去买冰棍然后在便利店里蹭冷气。罗渽民经常头发还湿漉漉的就站在空调风口上吹风，李帝努总要去伸手抓住他被发尾沾湿的棉T恤后领口把他提开，免得罗渽民生病。

想到这里李帝努放在身侧的手指在水里蜷缩了一下，他又记起指腹擦过罗渽民后颈的那种触感了。因为刚洗完澡所以并不粘腻，温热的散发着未散去的潮气。他不承认也没用，他的记忆、他的感官时至今日都被罗渽民全盘侵占。

罗渽民一直是主动的，会突然从李帝努背后贴上来和他肌肤相亲。少年还稍微有点单薄的身体带着刚从水里钻出来凉意，装作无意从后面环过李帝努，借着场馆里太过吵闹而凑近自己竹马的耳后说话。李帝努反手想去抓他的手腕的时候他又会敏捷地乖乖退开，举起手来表示自己可什么都不想做是李帝努想太多。

不过这并不代表他们在一起的时候没做过越界的事。对于 性 ，他们两个都青涩而大胆。稚嫩的抚摸、草率的前戏还有凭借本能的动作和反应，混杂在一起变成晕眩到忍不住皱眉的体验。让罗渽民短暂地因为情欲而失态，几乎成为李帝努一种病态的追求。这种时候的他会很强势，箍着罗渽民的腰直到得到想要的回应为止，耳边只有罗渽民细碎的喘息，而从脊背上传来罗渽民小指指甲把他皮肤划破的刺痛。

对了，以前也几乎不会叫罗渽民'罗渽民'。更多的是从舌尖上亲昵地碰出'娜娜'这个名字。娜娜、娜娜、娜娜，各种语调都有，比想象中运用得要多很多。罗渽民也不会反对他这么做，反而总是听到后顺从地看着他微笑起来，“Jeno啊，怎么了？”再说一些诸如此类的话。

李帝努想到其实自己的整个少年时期都沉溺在这样的纵容里，所以也以此蒙蔽眼睛，无视罗渽民其实对每个人都可以表现得很深情。

不管是什么层次的学校，青春的浮躁似乎都是一样的，明朗而暧昧的情愫浮动在空气里。罗渽民和李帝努在一起之前就有不知道多少个前任，男女都有，各式各样的校服来来往往。通常每个没过多久罗渽民就会敲开李帝努家的门，一下仰躺到李帝努的床上。这个时候他什么也不会说，就安安静静地把从便利店买来的棒棒糖含在嘴里，看着李帝努写功课。过了一会儿李帝努会抬头看他一眼：“又分手了？”

“对啊。”罗渽民嘴里还有没溶化的糖块，声音有点含糊。

“你到底有没有真心喜欢过谁啊？”

“每个我都是真心的呀，Jeno。”罗渽民坐起来，一口咬碎了剩下的甜味晶体，把纸棍扔进垃圾桶里，“无论是哪一个我可都是认真在恋爱。”

其实他们之间新关系的开始也很儿戏。只是又一次罗渽民分手后李帝努被喊出家门，他沉默着灌下一整瓶冰镇的桃子汽水之后开口对百无聊赖趴在桌子上的罗渽民说：“喂，要不要和我在一起？”

“你喜欢我吗？”

“反正跟我也可以吧。”

“对啊，Jeno也可以。”

罗渽民毫不掩饰他的技巧，当他用舌尖去舔舐湿润李帝努的唇缝时李帝努突然感到从脊骨蔓延上一阵颤栗。他隐约意识到这是个圈套，由罗渽民设下的不怎么高明的浅显圈套。罗渽民知道总有一天自己会像爱丽丝一样自己掉进兔子洞里，所以他这么多年也从不主动开口。李帝努试图偏头避开这个吻，他还需要时间去缓冲自己未经思考而脱口而出的危险决定——他比任何人都知道罗渽民的薄情。可当罗渽民率先退开一点距离，哑着嗓子说“看着我”的时候，他又想着什么都不要管了。他不过是又一次把感情放纵在罗渽民身上，是个彻彻底底的傻子。李帝努尝试着去回应了罗渽民，用他几秒钟前学会还有些生涩笨拙的动作，用舌头擦过罗渽民的上颚。

“桃子味的。”罗渽民说，眼睛眯起来笑了一下，“专心啊。”

可是人不能一直待在永无乡，占有欲和野心会日益增长，慢慢的李帝努开始渴求更多的爱。他觉得整个人分成了两半，一半对他和罗渽民之间的恋爱游戏乐此不疲，另一半却清醒得接近冷酷要他赶紧抽身而退。李帝努记得那天晚间的时候雨势转小了，他和罗渽民打伞一起回家。因为习惯性地把伞往罗渽民那边偏过去，所以校服外套的一侧被打湿了。卖年糕的姨母准备收摊回家，不知道什么名字的花打落在地上被泥水弄脏，有点凄风苦雨。李帝努就是在这样的场景里对罗渽民说了分手， 在路灯下看到罗渽民稍微瞪大了一下眼睛，然后偏过头来平静地对他说那好我们就这样吧。

李帝努觉得罗渽民当时多少是有点惊讶的，也许是因为没想到自己攥在手里的一起长大的小男朋友居然也会做出他意想之外的事来。这甚至让李帝努有些快感，血淋淋的、撕裂般的快感。他就那么决绝地跳出了罗渽民的固有观念，一刀切断以一种不可回溯的态度宣判了结束。大声地说他不再是个少年，他不会再被谁掌握在唇舌之间了。

李帝努把伞留给罗渽民，借口有东西放在学校里了要回去拿。往反方向走一直到路的尽头，他忍不住回头看了一眼。罗渽民自己撑着伞依然站在路灯下，稍微仰着头视线不知道落在哪里。他一只手插着口袋，书包乖乖地背了两边。李帝努无端地觉得似乎这就是罗渽民给他的一个警示了，表示他现在如果回到罗渽民身边还有回转的余地。但他最终还是走了，穿着他们一起去买的白色板鞋狠狠碾过地上的花瓣，拐弯时余光看见罗渽民头也不回地转身离开。

那一刻的心情很奇怪，明明离开的是自己，却像是被罗渽民给遗弃了。

在学校里依旧是同桌，总不能跑去和老师说'因为和罗渽民分手了所以麻烦您把位置换一换。'他们心照不宣地继续保持着朋友的关系，但也只是同岁朋友那样的距离。惯常会有班上的女生下课围到他们的座位边上，不是向李帝努问一看就知道是随手指出来的弱智问题就是站在一边和罗渽民闲聊。不是故意偷听，但听到那些女生在受到罗渽民或真或假的关心而雀跃时，李帝努总会撑着脸看向另一边，忍不住恶劣地想她们如果知道罗渽民在自己床上叫得有多好听会怎样。最终还是摇摇头，把手上正拿着的笔转一圈用它的尾端点点演算纸上的错误，“这里少算了一个数吧？”，然后看着那个女生慌慌张张地借来涂改带把错误改掉。

其实就应该是这样，出了错误改掉就好。况且这称不上是一个错误，他短暂地得到了罗渽民，这一点是好的。相比罗渽民的薄情，他自己也算不上是什么纯情好人。剩下的事情很简单，只要控制自己不要再放自己那些对罗渽民奇怪畸形的占有欲出去作祟，不会有什么再发生了。'是你自己决定要结束，难道不比被玩腻了然后甩掉要好很多吗？'，李帝努是这么认为。

他是这么认为，虽然对罗渽民是不可控，但及时止损是可控因素。

这年最后一天的时候父母大清早就因为有事去了釜山，连新正节也要留李帝努一个人在家里。李帝努倒是无所谓，点完外卖窝在沙发里打游戏打到日落。听到门铃声以为是晚餐到了，毫无防备地就打开门。罗渽民戴着卫衣帽子站在门外，手还停在门铃的位置没放下。诧异地看了门内愣住的李帝努一眼，似乎是没想到这么快就会开门。

“我妈要我送年糕过来。”

“谢谢。”

“你一个人在家？”

“啊，嗯。”李帝努下意识又补充了一句，“我爸妈去釜山了。”

“这样。”说实在的罗渽民脸色有点奇怪，头发有些长了被他伸手拂开了一点，“你没有和谁约着去玩吗？”

“不管你的事吧。”

“要不要和我一起？”

“……你知道我们已经分手了吧？你也答应了。”李帝努下意识扶住门，他也不知道是不是想要把罗渽民拒之门外。他或许可以，只要罗渽民承认他们之间已经结束了，那么他马上可以客套两句把人送走。他可以抗拒。

“我知道啊。”但罗渽民出乎意料的坦率，作势要把帽子戴上，李帝努注意到他冻的发红的耳廓，“可我刚跟我妈吵架了，家里我是不想回去了。你不答应的话我就只能去找别人。”

那一刻所有的结论突然被推翻了，李帝努发现他逃不了，罗渽民绝不会放过他。这更像是宿命，从他第一次在街角的社区公园对家附近那个新搬来的清秀男孩打招呼开始，他就落进去了。只要稍微示弱，罗渽民只要对他展示一点点微量的脆弱，他就会丧失理智。他抓住了要离开的人的手臂，把他拉进因为日暮西沉而昏暗下去的空间。罗渽民、渽民、娜娜，李帝努俯身去吻掉了他混沌爱情生理性的泪水，更加猛烈地进入。只有这个时候他才能让罗渽民陷入意乱情迷，他不会去想罗渽民是否爱他。

他早已清楚罗渽民不会爱任何人。

深夜窗外传来一阵嘈杂的声响，电视屏幕上的游戏界面还停在几个小时前的画面，手柄掉到地上了。原本安安静静侧躺在沙发上的罗渽民突然一翻身跨坐到李帝努身上：“新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”

“又喜欢我一年了，Jeno。”

“你想要我说什么？”李帝努的手探到罗渽民的衬衫下揉捻他腰上的肌肤，被罗渽民按住了手，“你那个时候是故意的吧，作出那副样子让我同情你。你就那么相信我会让你进来？”

罗渽民笑起来的时候很有迷惑性，因为对着窗户所以眼睛里像有光，“不是。我真的和我妈吵架了，因为我不想到你家来。”

“骗子。”李帝努简短地下了定义，把手抽回来，“新年愿望本来是不想再和你纠缠下去了。”

“现在呢？”

李帝努曾以为自己陷入了温柔的泥泞，湿润而危险的，把他吞噬掉——但其实那是清澈的水体，包围了他。日光在水下肆意折射，连人的肢体也都是苍白的。他和罗渽民闭气潜到水里，罗渽民捧住李帝努的脸在他额头上轻轻碰了一下。随着他的动作气泡快速地上浮，最后让李帝努看到罗渽民嘴角或许是真心实意地一点弧度。

李帝努心甘情愿地沉溺其中，他知道罗渽民也离不开他。

“就这样吧。”于是他牵起罗渽民的手亲吻了一下，无所谓罗渽民解不解其意，“新年快乐。”

他今年二十岁了，做很多事都还是第一次，没什么所谓的人生经验。但这不需要相互的爱——甚至很简单。他要的是罗渽民，有时候肉体比感情来得更加坦率。而罗渽民，或许也不过是想要李帝努无限的爱意，以此来确认无论如何李帝努总是被他把握在手里的。

神志突然回笼，“出来吗？”罗渽民在岸上弯腰把冰过的汽水贴到他肩膀上一下，又马上移开，“一个多小时了。”

一个多小时，李帝努绝不相信罗渽民在这一个多小时里安安分分地在房间里等他。他走之前罗渽民午睡刚醒，还陷在被子里有些恍惚地刷手机，偶尔伸手把床头柜上放着的咖啡拿过来喝一口。罗渽民在饮料上的取向李帝努一直不能理解，过分的苦涩与他而言好像不是什么大问题。听到李帝努说要去泳池，抬头跟他说了再见，又马上把视线移到手机屏幕上快速地打字，也许是在和谁聊天，眯着眼睛轻轻笑了一声。

李帝努接过罗渽民手上的汽水，看到他另外一只手上拿着一杯新的浓缩，稍微皱了皱眉，还是没有开口。他只是快速地上岸淋浴完，攥着罗渽民的手带他回房间。窗帘没拉开，他们也没有插卡取电，就这样混乱地滚到了床上。李帝努有时候会觉得罗渽民像一只猫，当他伸手用拇指拂过罗渽民有点粗糙的嘴唇然后捧住他的脸时，罗渽民偏过头好像在轻轻地嗅——李帝努感觉到指间微微的气息。

“你在确认有没有别人的味道吗？”

“不是。”罗渽民咬了一口他的指尖，“你是我的啊。”

“啊。”李帝努有点想发笑，真的很像猫。很多人都以为猫是善妒的动物，但其实有些猫不会。它们只是故作认真地闻很久，然后退开一点露出思考的神情，让人一瞬间担心它是不是闻出了自己在外面捉弄了一下不知道住在哪里的狸花猫。但结果只是它看了你一会儿，又把头往你的手心凑，示意你去挠它的耳根。

他几乎是纵容地让罗渽民坐在他腰腹上俯身啄吻他的脸，偶尔偏头笑一笑躲过稍微有点痒的地方。他笑起来的时候和平常没有表情的时候很不一样——像是大型犬，每个人都这样说。所以罗渽民会变本加厉地追上来，伸手缠住他的手指不让他动弹。

“以后一直看着我吧，渽民。”

李帝努在这样亲密舒适到几乎要睡过去的触碰中睁开眼，对罗渽民说出这样的话。他势在必得，知道罗渽民会给他想要的答案。

罗渽民把头发染成了棕色，有点乱了翘起来一缕。片刻后他把手撑在李帝努耳边，轻轻说：

“我看着你啊。”

“要看着我。”

“知道了。”

“那就好。”李帝努笑了。

他知道他们已经失去理智地溺水，就这样携手着在欲望的海渊中越沉越深。

而最终要到不见天日的海底入眠。


End file.
